polaqufandomcom-20200214-history
Resider
Resider Large Fey (Aquatic) Hit Dice: 15d6+90 (142 hp) Initiative: +7 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares); swim 30 ft. Armor Class: 23 (–1 size, +3 Dex, + 11 deflection) touch 23, flat-footed 20 Base Attack/Grapple: +7/+19 Attack: Bite +14 melee (2d6+8) or skull +9 ranged (2d6+8) Full Attack: Bite +14 melee (2d6+8) or skulls +9/+4 ranged (2d6+8) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Frightening presence, thrown skulls Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/cold iron, darkvision 60 ft., amphibious, low-light vision, bridge link. Saves: Fort +11, Ref +12, Will +12 Abilities: Str 27, Dex 17, Con 22, Int 18, Wis 16, Cha 15 Skills: Bluff +22, Climb +26, Craft (according to the bridge, usually stoneworking or carpentry) +22, Hide +17*, Intimidate +24, Knowledge (architecture and engineering) +22, Listen +21, Move Silently +21, Spot +21, Swim +26 Feats: Awesome Blow, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Initiative, Persuasive, Power Attack, Quick Draw Environment: Any (as long as there is a bridge nearby) Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 9 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always Lawful Evil Advancement: 16–45 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: — This fey has a tall and thin body. It has a roughly humanoid form, but takes a hue and texture similar to its resident bridge. A resider can be found under bridges, where it collects payment from those who cross. It favors the skulls of Small or larger creatures, but will accept useless (to it) items such as gems and gold if it is in a good mood. If a resider is present when the bridge is being constructed, it will terrorize the build crew until they agree to construct the bridge with sacrificed bodies in its foundation. It will never try to destroy the bridge. A resider is 12 feet tall but weighs only about 500 pounds. A resider speaks Common and Sylvan. Combat A resider usually lives in relative (for an evil twelve-foot tall fey) peace with its neighbours. In a best case scenario, the fey makes a very handy bridge guard. Occasionally it will visit the council to tell them if the bridge needs repairs. In a worst case scenario, the resider terrorizes anyone who uses the bridge, demanding ever more skulls from pedestrians until they can give no more. Then it takes theirs instead. While seemingly dependant on its bridge, a resider suffers no real ill effects from its destruction. The bridge in question is seen more as a home, and a resider will react accordingly if it is threatened. A bridge with neglible traffic will be abandoned, and the resider will simply find a new one, or ideally, one under construction. Residers have exemplary courtesy when dealing with each other. A resider will never muscle in on a bridge claimed by another resider. If faced with creatures not afraid of it, the resider will use its brute strength and the Awesome Blow feat to knock its foes off its bridge and into the water (assuming the bridge is built over water). Frightening Presence (Su): When a resider charges or attacks, it inspires terror in all creatures within 30 feet that have fewer Hit Dice or levels than it has. Each potentially affected opponent must succeed on a DC 18 Will save or become panicked. Creatures with equal or more Hit Dice become shaken only on a failed save. The save DC is Charisma-based. Amphibious (Ex): The resider can survive indefinitely on land. Throw Skulls (Ex): Residers use skulls as thrown weapons. The range increment is 80 feet for a resider's thrown skulls. The resider's Quick Draw feat enables it to throw skulls at its full rate of attacks. Bridge Link (Su): If a bridge has been built with sacrifices to the resider in its foundation, the resider may link to the bridge. The linking process requires the resider to spend at least 24 hours in meditation and one week under the bridge. If within 300 yards of its linked bridge, the resider gains a +6 profane bonus to Strength, Dexterity, and Charisma. When using its frightening presence supernatural ability, add +5 to its Hit Dice when determining how creatures are affected. Furthermore, the resider's thrown skulls base damage increases to 2d8. Skills: A resider has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. *Residers have a +4 racial bonus on Hide checks when in the water.